Percabeth oneshots
by lottie.g1
Summary: a couple of percabeth one shots includes thalico, jasper, calypseo, and frazel
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLES! I'M BACK FROM A VERY LONG HOLIDAY TO NEW ZEALAND! I AVE DECIDED TO DO A FEW PERCABETH ONE SHOTS AND THERE WILL BE SOME THALICO, JASPER, CALYPSEO,AND FRAZEL (IS IT ME OR DOES THE WORD FRAZEL MAKE YOU SMILE WHEN YOU SAY IT?) ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORIES! ENJOY!**

Annabeth's pov - Christmas time!

"Chiron, have you seen Percy" i asked as i entered the old farm house, The Big House.

"I believe, my dear, that the last time i saw him, he was carrying something that looked rather big towards the Demeter cabin."

"oh, OK. thank you" i said and ran out of the house to the Demeter cabin. What is that seaweed brain up to now?

\- Percy's pov

" hey Katie! i have this Christmas tree that i want to put up in the Athena cabin as a surprise for Annabeth" ah Annabeth, the love of m life! i went to and from Tartarus with her and i'd do it again!

Katie waved a hand in front of my face to get me to out out of my day dream.

" hello, earth to Percy? You OK there? "

"yeah sorry," awkward... " um.. OK so I need your help with making sure that the tree doesn't die on me before Annabeth sees it for Christmas!"

"OK Perce, not a problem"

"ahem... what are you doing?" Annabeth was in the doorway of cabin 4 with her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised.

ohhh boy... i'm going to get it now... so long beautiful world...

" oh Annabeth hey!" i said rubbing the back of my neck, my voice an octave higher than usual.

" sorry i was just... just.."

" Percy was just leaving a soon as he had dropped this Christmas tree off for my cabin. Thanks again Percy! really appreciated your help." Katie saved me but also shoved me out of her cabin and into Annabeth. Wise girl and i were now only center meters apart. i decided to ask quick and kiss her before i got into trouble but she sensed my idea and pushed me back before i could act.

"oh no you don't! come on kelp head, i want to spend the rest of the afternoon with you alone at the beach."

" OK, lets go!" i smiled knowing i was off the hook. Annabeth suddenly grabbed the back of my camp half-blood t-shirt and yanked me down to her face and she kissed me. i happily responded and twiddled her hair in my fingers before we both broke a part for air, grinning like crazy.

we walked down to the waters edge and i knew that everything was perfect and that Annabeth would love the tree and the architect book, and the microscope, and the owl neck less i bought her for Christmas.

life was good!


	2. Chapter 2 A trip to remember

**OK, well...sorry? I know I haven't uploaded in like forever but life's a crazy thing! Started secondary school and everything's been very busy and on top of that, I've suffered a very bad injury so now I'm waiting for surgery. I'd anyone wants to ask me about that, feel free to PM me.Anyways, onto another one-shot.Disclaimer: I do not own PJO even though I wish I did.A Trip to Remember.**

Percy's POV:

Valentines day! The day when all the lovey-dovey things I've done for my wise girl in the past year, mean nothing and this is the utilmate day to prove my love to her.

Now, you may be thinking, "grow a pair Jackson!" because the context of Valentine's day isn't that much of a deal but when you're dating Annabeth Chase, everything you do is a big deal. That's why I love her.

So my amazing idea for this day was to take Annabeth to Montauk beach, the place my mom used to take me when I was little. This may seem unromantic to you but its the perfect place to take my brain bot to celebrate our special love.

So all I had to do was to arrange a meal, set the scene and arrive...On time.

This day was going to be special. But it didn't turn out to how I'd planned it to.

 **So that's all I'm writing for now as its nearly 11pm and that's late enough for me! I'm going to extend this one-shot into 2 chapters, maybe 3 depending on how much I write.**

 **Let me know how this one-shot's gone by leaving a constructive criticised review.** **Hopefully this time, I keep up to date with my writing!! Til next time!**

 **Byyyeeeee!!!!**


End file.
